Typically, shoes take a lot of space in a backpack. They typically also carry a bad odor and stink the inside of the bag and other items being carried therein. There is therefore a need and it would be advantageous to have a device that is easily attached to a strap of a backpack to which shoes can be easily mounted thereon, using the shoe laces, thereby providing a simple, fast, cheap and elegant solution to that problem.
PCT application WO/2011/145127, as disclosed by David Paolo SPINELLI, provides a hook for footwear or footwear hanger that is reversibly connected to the footwear, i.e. it is permanently attached to the upper of the shoe during use, and separable when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,849, as disclosed by Jason E, SCHLEIFER, provides a carrying device that includes an elongated strap having first and second ends, at least one clamp at least proximally coupled to one of the first and second ends of said elongated strap, and a securement device coupled to a region proximate at least one of the first and second ends of said elongated strap for coupling together the regions proximate to the first and second ends of the elongated strap.